Heartbroken
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Mickie James is having a hard time going on after Trish Stratus retires. Can another psycho diva brighten her mood? MickieVictoria. Femslash, if your not a fan of it I wouldn't recomend you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Mickie James/ Victoria

Summary: After Trish Stratus leaves the WWE, Mickie is having a hard time moving on. Can another psycho diva brighten her mood?

Victoria walked into the random bar, in whatever city she was in this week. She couldn't even remember that. All she was focused on was that she actually had a match on television this week. And it wasn't her attempting to carry one of the green girls to a decent match, it was a real match. Victoria v.s. Mickie James, and the fact that they had a great match when they were only given 7 minutes of air time to work with was astonishing to her. She decided it was time to celebrate, that was the reason she found the random bar. She normally wasn't much of a drinker, but damnit she's been working her ass off for along time and it's starting to pay off. Tonight would be an exception to the rule, tonight she was going to party like she only remembered back in college.

Victoria took a seat at one of the stools and saw her opponent for the night already slightly drunk. There was something else though, she didn't look happy. She didn't look like she was here to celebrate the hopeful reincarnation of the women's division. It looked like she was sad, like she was hurting deep down inside. Victoria felt an ache right away in the pit of her stomach. Her and Mickie weren't exactly best friends, but it was mostly at nobody's fault but her own. The truth was that Victoria hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not since her relationship ended with Nora did she feel such passion for another person.

It was a very well known fact within the company that Trish and Mickie were an item, and as much as Victoria liked and respected each of them personally, she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy everytime she saw them together. The storyline between Mickie and Trish had led to them becoming very, _very _close. Trish had been gone several months now, perhaps this was the cause of the sad but cute little pout on Mickie's usually happy and cheerful looking face. After ordering a few shots of whiskey, Victoria was set out to find out exactly what was on the mind of Mickie James.

"Great match tonight Mickie, did you hear the fans reactions? It was like they actually cared again."

Mickie let out a long sigh. "Yeah, it was great wasn't it Vicki? Trish would have been proud."

"What's the deal with that anyway? You haven't seemed quite like yourself lately."

Victoria put her hand on Mickie's arm in a way to show support and felt the electricity run through her body immediately. She wasn't sure if Mickie would be so open as to talk about her relationship with Trish in public like this to her, but she had guessed that the six empty Molson Canadian beer bottles sitting in a neat little pile beside her meant otherwise.

"It's just not the same without her Vick. I'm trying to be strong, trying to move on with my life, but it seems like it's impossible. Trish wanted to retire from wrestling, persue other options and I understand that. I respect that. If she's happy I'm happy for her. But when you are so used to a certain routine for nearly a year, and then you have to start over, start a new routine, it's not easy. It's like there's this missing piece of me, I feel incomplete without her, there's this longing in my heart that won't be answered and I don't know what to do."

Mickie was visibly shaken. Victoria could see the unshed tears in her eyes and her heart went out to the poor woman. She was trying to be strong, trying to prove her toughness. Mickie downed another beer like it was water, just swigging away helplessly.

"I know how you feel Mickie. I was in the same boat about two years ago. I can relate to the feeling of being left behind." Victoria explained as she paused to remember how bad it hurt to have to end things with the only woman she ever loved, that returned her feelings.

Mickie James slowly drank in the sight of Victoria, as she explained her relationship with Nora Greenwald. She wanted to listen, she really did, but she just couldn't help looking the beautiful woman up and down. Why was she just now realizing how damn attractive this woman was? Was she so caught up on Trish this whole time that she couldn't see stunning and raw beauty in it's purest form?

"Mickie… Mickie, hello? Earth to Mickie.. You still alive in there hun?"

The brunette snapped out of her trans immediately and quickly tried to cover up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking it's getting really late. Do you want to go back to the hotel and talk? I've got plenty of ice cream for two heartbroken gals like us." Mickie explained suddenly feeling a bit of adrenaline in the pit of her stomach. She felt excitement, and she could even sware she felt happiness at just the thought of them spending more time together.

"Sure I'd love that. I've got my rental here, need a lift?"

"Yeah actually I do, I took a cab here. Let's go!"

_Well this night is sure turning out to be interesting_. Victoria thought to herself as they walked to her Honda Accord.

Dramatic music dun dun dun… That's where I'm leaving this story off for now. This likely won't go more then another chapter or two. I just really don't have the time to write more yet. I don't picture myself being one of those authors who writes very lengthy or well drawn out stories, I don't have much patience when it comes to writing. Reading is another story however. Anywho, hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it so far. I was trying not to overly rush things and develop atleast some character to it. There's sure as hell not enough wrestling femslash on this website. That needs to change! Anyways the next chapter will be up eventually, could be this weekend, could be a month from now. It's just whenever I have the time and motivation. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story by the way, I was happy to hear all the responses. It made writing this easier.


	2. Heres to Goodbye

Ok so its flashback time for Mickie, this will likely be very angsty but not much I can do about that. My next chapter after this will be the current time in which Victoria and Mickie are having some fun at the hotel, so stay tuned!

Oh yeah and I forgot to add this to my other fics, but it should be well known that I own shit all in these stories.

She watched the monitor backstage with tears streaming down her face, and she didn't care. She didn't care if her make up got messed up, she could fix it later. She heard the crowd erupt as Trish pulled Lita back into the centre of the ring, sharpshooter still applied. Lita was taping out and suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion.

It was like she couldn't feel her entire body, she was just numb. Watching the celebration of Trish Stratus, watching her do that one last pose, and walking up the isle for what would be her very last time. Mickie's heart was breaking more and more as each second went by. It was Trish's last night in the company, _her _Trish. It's funny, she knew this day had been coming, for months in advance but still nothing could truly prepare her for their final moments together.

Trish walked into their lockeroom, sweaty from her long exhausting match. She was spent, she felt like she could barely walk. Her seven year career had just culminated.

Mickie thought she looked beautiful, as always. No matter how tired or "discusting" she looked, Trish would always be her angel. She had never been so in love in her entire life. She loved this woman with her mind, body, and soul and nothing would ever change that. She tried to fool herself into thinking that even though things were ending between them that they would still talk, and Mickie would visit her beautiful house in Toronto she had seen so many times before. She was done deluding herself from reality. It was time to face facts, Trish was leaving her, this was the end.

As Mickie looked deep into her eyes, she could see that this would truly make Trish happy. She did however, see some form of regret. Trish didn't want to leave her this way, but she didn't have much other choice. Her body was beaten and she would not go out there and put on lackluster matches just to stay with her.

Trish's eyes were starting to water and she held her arms open, just wanting to say goodbye as quick and painlessly as possible. She knew that wasn't an option now, this was going to be done right. No matter how badly it hurt her, they were going to end things on good terms.

Mickie got up off the couch and leapt into her arms, like she always had. Trish was the greatest hugger. Her pure and raw emotion was out of this world, it was as if they were silently communicating everything they had wanted to say since the realization had hit home that Trish was going to retire all in that tender hug.

When Trish released her, Mickie was the first one to speak.

"I love you, so _so _much Trish. I don't think you will ever truly understand how much. I just want to tell you that I am so proud of you Trisha."

As soon as she let those words out it was as if she had lost 10 pounds. She felt a giant weight taken off her shoulders. She just had to let Trish know that she loved her, and that she was proud of her. That she would try her best to carry on without her, because that's what she would want her to do.

Trish's gaze went from her eyes, onto her newly won championship. She handed the belt to Mickie.

"This isn't yours, yet. But I know it will be again, your going to carry this division into the future, so get used to carrying it. And Mickie, this hurts me more then you can possibly ever understand. And you have no idea how selfish I feel for making this decision in the first place. But I just want to tell you that I love you too, and no matter what happens, I will never forget you babe".

Mickie gathered Trish's things up and eventually had everything packed up in her suitcase for her. She had done this so many times in the past, when Trish was so sore she could barely move. But this time she wouldn't be carrying her bags out to their car getting ready to hit the next city, which happened to be Montreal. Mickie would be going to Montreal alone, while Trish was going home forever.

Suddenly Mickie felt soft warm hands on the exposed flesh of her shoulders, rubbing them and soothing her. This was strange as this was somewhat of a role reversal for them. Mickie was always the one to massage Trish after a long tiresome day.

"Trish I"

"Shhhhhh just relax, savor this."

Mickie felt herself slouch back down into the chair, Trish could retire and make a lot of money doing massages. Well who wouldn't pay good money to have Trish Stratus's hands on them? This felt so amazing, she just didn't want it to end. She felt Trish's hands go lower and lower until finally she stopped.

Trish walked around the couch and sat in Mickie's lap. She pressed her lips against Mickie's softly but with a fiery passion. Then Mickie's aggression started to take over, things were getting heated very quickly. It felt so good to brush her tongue alongside Trish's and to invade her mouth. But this wasn't getting any easier, this was no way to say goodbye.

Mickie pulled away from Trish and just looked at her for a few seconds, she couldn't help but just stare at the beautiful woman she had been blessed with the opportunity to have. She could see the tears behind Trish's eyes again and could feel her own begging for release.

She couldn't tell how much time had actually passed since her match had ended. To Trish it felt like an eternity, this long sought out goodbye that was getting harder and harder to do by the second.

To Mickie it felt like mere seconds that the match had ended. Each moment spent with Trish not long enough for her liking. And in one split second they both moved into eachother and kissed again. No tongue twisting, no saliva swapping. Just a plain simple kiss on the lips.

A simple kiss, and it was the most breathtaking and most important kiss that either of them had ever shared. When they came up for air they knew this was it, it was the end. The moment they had both been dreading had finally reared its ugly head, and there was no turning back now.

"Goodbye, Mickie James" Trish said with a half smile on her face.

"Goodbye Trish Stratus" said Mickie who smiled for Trish's benefit showing off her pearly white teeth, she had to be strong.

And with that Trish Stratus grabbed her luggage, opened the door, turned around and left and when the door clicked in place Mickie James smile diminished. It felt like Trish had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out and walked away with it forever. Things just wouldn't be the same anymore. She was alone from now on, completely alone.

Ok so wow that was a lot longer then I intended it to be. I'm not extremely happy with the end result of this. I want to KILL my mother who when I had just finished this story, the FIRST time turned the power out because something needed to be rewired. I tried to remember it all but I couldn't, I hope this is still acceptable.


	3. A Drunken Blur

Chapter 3

Yes I have decided to update- what a miracle. This story is actually going to be a tad bit longer then I thought originally, oh well what can you do? Enjoy. This chapter is the fun time with Mickie and Victoria back at the hotel, I hope you like it. It's kind of graphic, if your into that stuff GREAT! If not, sucks to you! I don't own anyone obviously, if I did why would I be writing this story when we could be making our own?

Victoria chuckled as Mickie James seemed to stumble out of the elevator. They were off to Mickie's room on the 4th floor and it didn't seem like Mickie remembered where that was in her drunken state.

Three steps sideways, one step forward. That was the pattern she was following and not doing a very good job in the process. Finally Victoria didn't find it as amusing as before.

"Hey Mickie, hun why not just go to my room. Were on the same floor and I actually know where it is." She was a little bit irritated things were taking as long as they were in the first place. And besides, Victoria didn't have any icecream in her room! But with the way they were moving this would be much less of a headache, even though the one they were both bound to have the next morning, and especially Mickie's, was sure to be horrible enough.

Once they made their way inside Mickie belly flopped head first onto Victoria's big queen sized bed.

"My God are you alright woman?"

"Heh, yeah I'm fine Vicki, just uhhh kinda lost my balance haha." she giggled.

Victoria took a seat beside her on the bed and sat in silence for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do, she definitely had feelings for Mickie. She has for ages, but this girl was Drunk, with a capitol D! She would never take advantage of her while she was this out of it. She was just going to have to resist kissing those luscious red lips of hers.

As Victoria snapped herself out of her thoughts she noticed Mickie James was much closer to her then she was before. Her head was now resting on her shoulder. Victoria felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the simple contact.

"Ok so I know I said I wanted to talk Vicki. But.."

Mickie James had cut herself off and pressed her lips against Victoria's. Victoria knew deep down this was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. Her heart felt like it was exploding. She opened her mouth and allowed Mickie's tongue all the access it wanted.

When they finally came up from air Victoria said "That was some damn good talking."

Mickie James climbed on top of Victoria kissing her passionately, in the process of trying to remove her shirt and bra. Victoria broke the kiss and gave her a hand, and also gave Mickie a hand in removing her own shirt. Mickie reached back and undid her bra throwing it to the ground without a care in the world.

"Woah, woah woah. Mickie, your drunk babe. I can't do this."

Mickie thought to herself for a moment. "Who the hell cares if I'm drunk. I'm still completely aware of whats going on around me, and I'm really enjoying myself in this moment."

Mickie pressed her body against Victoria locking their lips again. She pulled back to make sure Victoria still wanted to continue.

Victoria was in awe, and normally a very shy woman. Mickie brought out a hunger in her she didn't know she possessed. Victoria knew in her heart she couldnt deny the crush of her life. She turned the tables on Mickie James rolling her over and switching positions. Planting kisses on her jaw, neck and collar bone.

"Oh God." She heard Mickie groan out and that was the only green light she needed. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and immediately found Mickie's flesh. Victoria's mouth and tongue working wonders on the Richmond natives breasts.

Victoria looked Mickie in the eyes and all she had to say was one word to have Victoria's mind go numb with desire.

"Lower."

She needed this so bad. It was like her life depended on getting Mickie James's pants off at that very moment. Mickie arched up off the bed giving her easy access to remove the garments. And with that she slid off her black lacey thong.

Victoria took a moment to look over her lovers beautiful naked body before her. She looked like a Godess, she could just stare all day long. But once again it only took her one word to go back to the task of pleasuring her new Godess.

"Please." That word, that tone. It was like she was begging. She needed it just as much as Victoria, and she wouldn't be let down.

Victoria spread Mickie's legs apart and ran her tongue up her thighs, kissing and sucking along the way, until she got to the centre. Mickie was more then ready for her and when Victoria's mouth made contact with her wetness she cried out her delight.

"Ohhh God, yes. More!" she yelped running her fingers through Victoria's black locks.

Victoria tasted Mickie and immediately felt like she had died and went to heaven. The beauty before her was moaning her approval and this had to be the most intense sexual encounter she had ever experienced. This wasn't just sex for her though, this really meant something.

She didn't know what this all meant to Mickie James, but she was sure as hell enjoying herself. This had to be some sort of overly realistic amazing dream. This **_had_** to be too good to be true.

Victoria felt Mickie's body start to shake and soon after felt her start to release. As she started to lick she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh Trish, that's it baby!"

This **_was_** too good to be true.

Oh Yes I did! Hahahaha I truly am evil. What a cliffhanger. Poor Victoria. What's gonna happen next? Your guess is as good as mine, but let me tell you, you won't want to miss it! Stay tuned for the next update peeps.


	4. Do You Remember What You Did Last Night?

Ok so another on going chapter in the saga of... Fem slash? lol. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm a review whore, leave me lots please! I own nobody obviously, as was previously stated. You dont have to beat me over the head with it!

Mickie James felt her head pounding. Her throat was dry and she would kill for a drink at this moment. She was indeed hungover, and she knew it. She knew she wasn't alone in bed, the air smelt of the distinct scent of sex. She went to cuddle up to the love of her life, the one and only Trish Stratus, who appeared to still be sleeping from behind the covers. Mickie tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and … Wait a minute…

She knew she was drunk last night, but Trish DEFINITELY had blond hair. And this hair was not blond.

Victoria hearing the shuffling decided it was finally time to face the morning after how embarrassing her last night had been, this couldn't be much worse.

"Victoria? Oh my God!" Mickie was surprised to say the least, shocked was a better term. She had been so trashed, she thought Trish had come back to her, like she often fantasized about.

"Hey you remembered my name, congratulations you get an A!"

After Victoria's more then sarcastic comment she got up, trying to cover herself with the white bed spread and failing and just deciding to put some new clothes on. What the hell was she thinking last night? What kind of disaster did she get herself into, putting her heart out there on the line like that only for something like this to happen.

"Remembering your name isn't hard, I see you every week Vicki." She said as her eyes scanned the beautiful body infront of her.

"Well I guess remembering last night is a bit of a challenge then, because as I recall that's not my name. According to you, I changed my name to Trish fucking Stratus!"

Victoria was trying to be angry, but once again felt herself fail at the emotion. She was more heartbroken then anything.

Mickie was up off the bed, not caring that she was nude from head to toe. "Victoria, I'm so sorry. I'm not yet completely over Trish, I think about her a lot. It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake just like the entire night."

"Well I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Yeah go ahead and blame the alcohol, it's the best scapegoat you've got." She said with hurt behind her eyes. She pushed her tears back quickly.

"Vicki just listen to me. I didn't know what I was doing last night, but I know what I'm doing now." And with that she reached up with her hands and brought down her face crashing their lips together in what she thought was a steamy kiss.

"I've always felt an attraction towards you. I know I screwed up big time, but I think we could have something special with this. Don't you feel that electricity running through your veins? A million miles a minute?"

Victoria felt it. If anything she felt it a hundred million miles a second. But she couldn't let Mickie know that. She wasn't about to be played like this. She had to take control of this situation and let Mickie know how unhappy she was with it. So she wasn't mad per say, but she was upset. And she needed some time to herself to reflect on the past few hours of her life.

"Dont give me a pitty kiss Godamnit!" She snapped.

"That wasnt a pitty kiss babe. I couldnt lie to you or myself like that. You're absolutely gorgeous, and I might not be completely over Trish. But I certainly dont want to let you go because my heart is ten paces behind my brain."

"I need time Mickie, you hurt me bad. I just need to be by myself for a few days, to think. I thought we had potential to be special too, but we cant be if your rushing me like this. Give me some space, and you'll hear from me when I'm ready.

With that Victoria packed her bags up, ready to depart as it was almost sign out time for her room anyways, leaving the option open to Mickie to grab a shower if she wanted to. Mickie grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Just remember that I'm sorry, and I didn't do this intentionally to hurt you. I would never do that intentionally Vic, I'm so sorry." She pressed her lips against Victoria's in a quick peck.

As Victoria walked out the door the butterflies were back. She could only hope she conveyed a clear enough message to Mickie, that she wasn't here to be used or abused. She had a heart, and right now it was broken into pieces. She knew she would give into to Mickie again within a few days but she had to let her know this was a serious situation and not something to be taken lightly.

She licked her lips as she hit the down button on the elevator. As upset as she was, Mickie's lips still tasted like heaven. And the taste was great, and now that she knew she had it in her reach, she wouldn't beable to go on without it much longer. But she would be strong, atleast until the string of house shows this weekend.

A/N: So yeah, totally wrote this on the fly. I find writing is a lot easier when you're drunk, maybe that's just me. And I like to think I'm pretty good with spelling and stuff. But yeah, no real progress here. Just thought it was necessary for the characters to fight and go their separate ways for now. Wouldn't you if your mate said someone else's name in bed? I mean DAMN! Anyways I encourage all authors to try a chapter drunk and see how it turns out. Love all you reviewer peeps, especially Skye cuz she updates her stories which makes me wanna update my own. So if you like my stuff read hers. Have a good weekend folks, the next chapter will be shocking (I hope) and should leave you cliffhung. I want to have that up soon. Nighty night!


	5. Blast from the Past

Chapter 4

I'm back again. I'm on a roll for updating lately! My next one definitely won't be until after the weekend though, so you better enjoy this and it should hold you off for the next update. And yeah, if I did own anyone in this story, something similar to what you read down below would be happening over here at my place!

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She promised herself she wouldn't and she knew she would soon break that promise. She just couldn't hold on any longer, this would probably be a huge mistake but if she didn't make it she would kill herself wondering "What if".

She had pretty much made up her mind when she found out of the other woman's appearance in the area. Sure she thought to herself that it would be a very unlikely situation for them to both be in the same place at the same time, but here she was her feet getting closer and closer to the destination.

She must be right on time though, there wasn't any fans around. She knew the woman always stayed late for autograph signings, so she waited an additional half hour after the usual hour of overtime she put in, just to be sure that nobody would spot them.

And then her feet stopped. She didn't need to move any further because her destination was coming towards her. She couldn't turn back now although she felt like she was about to vomit at any moment.

"Trish?! What are you doing here?"

"Well I uhh. I was in Florida because. I.. Had a meeting! Yeah a meeting. With TNA. That's right, I was in Florida because I had a meeting with TNA, they want to sign me, I thought I would go see what they were about but probably wouldn't sign. And well.. I heard you were here doing an appearance so I kind of stupidly thought you might want to see me so I decided to drop by."

Trish heard nothing but silence. Her eyes locked with Mickies and she could only hope she believed her fib, she really should have prepared one but she was going crazy just thinking about this moment and what would happen she didn't even think she would need an excuse. Was it just her or was it deathly hot in here? She felt like it was about a thousand degrees and the longer the silence lasted the more the heat was cranked up.

"Trish I just don't know what to say. You have really left me speechless. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Ok well you see Mickie, I kind of did something really stupid awhile ago when I retired. And that was end things with you. I thought that's what I wanted, but I soon realized what an idiot I was for letting you go. Do you think we could go back to your room and just talk? If you don't I completely understand. What I did was unacceptable and I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Infact why don't I just let myself out. Sorry for bothering you."

Mickie grabbed her arm, spinning Trish around to face her.

"Trish wait up. I would love to talk. It's been so long, we have so much catching up to do. As far as getting back together, there's some things I need to tell you.

Once they were both seated comfortably in Mickie's room. Mickie couldn't help but look Trish up and down. Here she was once again in all her glory, she never thought she would see her again. She regrets the past, and she looks as sexy as the day she left. She truly never misses a beat.

"Ok so cut the TNA meeting crap, and just tell me the truth. Lord knows you could never lie to me and get away with it. You're here because you want to get back together with me? Is that right?"

"Well basically I've sat home and watched you on Raw every week and I've seen you grow so much. And I think to myself, that's my girl. Only your're not my girl, and you haven't been for along time. But I can't get out of that frame of mind. It wasn't my intention to move on from you right away, I knew it would be hard. But this is beyond what I ever imagined it would be like. I'm always thinking about you and missing you. But it was like the longer I waited the harder it was getting to confront you. I found out you had this appearance last week and couldn't wait to get my ass down here and apologize to you. I'm so sorry Mickie you have no idea. Would you ever forgive me?"

Mickie saw the tears welled up in Trish's chocolate brown eyes begging for release. But Trish was a strong woman, strong enough to damage her pride and admit that the breakup was her fault.

"Consider yourself forgiven. Now about us getting back together, I'm not quite so sure about"-

"Don't you miss it though? Don't you miss us as much as I do? I've never been as happy as I've been when I could hold you in my arms every night."

Mickie stood up. "I know Trish, and trust me I've missed you since the moment you left. But it's complicated now, its not that easy. Me and Victoria"-

Trish stood up aswell. "She has nothing to do with us Mickie. Stop changing the subject and just take me seriously. Don't you miss your hand in mine? Right where it feels like it belongs?" Trish said taking Mickies hand in her own intertwining their fingers.

"And don't you miss my arms wrapped around you like this." She said wrapping her arms around Mickie in an embrace.

"Trish, I"-

"And don't you miss the feeling of my lips pressed up against yours. Don't you miss the connection we'll always share when our mouths meet." Trish pressed her body up tightly against Mickie and their lips connected in an instant.

The feeling absolutely took Mickies breath away. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if she felt like she was betraying Victoria, although they had only shared one night together and were by no means a couple and that's what Victoria wanted at the moment. She did tell the raven haired diva that they should talk later, but she never specified when, and the next show was just a town away so they could talk then. It was probably just the adrenaline rush of the dream she never thought would come true, well coming true!

So it wasn't her plan to get back together with Trish right away, she wanted to tell her about Victoria, and the embarrassing incident just so Trish would know truly how much she was hurt when she left. But she couldn't complain about being seduced by the Canadian beauty in her hotel room, and if that was a bad thing she didn't ever want to be good.

"God Mickie you're so gorgeous." Trish panted as she started to unbutton Mickies blouse. Once she had succeeded in doing so, she flung the shirt off wildly trying to hint her eagerness.

"Look who's talking. I have a complaint to file, your shirt is still on!" Trish looked down and realized she spoke the truth. Always like her angel to throw in a smart ass remark while getting naked.

Trish removed her own shirt with a lightning quick speed, in the blink of an eye. And within what seemed like fractions of seconds had Mickies topless clad body pinned down to the bed. Trish removed Mickies bra carefully breathing heavily taking a second to stare in amazement at her lovers body.

"God I love you woman." She panted throatily as if her hunger was overcoming her patience.

Trish removed her remaining clothing while leaving a trail of saliva down Mickies collarbone and stopping for a moment to take a nibble on one of her most sensitive spots.

Mickie seemed thrilled that Trish remembered this and rewarded her with a high pitched moan. With Trish's mouth moving lower and lower at an alarming rate she didn't feel like she could hold on much longer. Fourplay with Trish was always great, but if she didn't have her soon she was going to loose control.

"Oh God, please Trish" That was all she could manage to say before she felt the distinct feeling of Trish's hands removing her skirt and undergarments, spreading her legs.

Her hands and fingers were just so soft. She couldn't believe it had been this long since the last time she felt them. And she knew every spot to hit, you would think Trish had a bachelors degree in how to please a woman.

Mickie felt the bed shift and soon realized that the sensation of Trish's fingers were gone. Only soon to be replaced by the tip of her tongue. It was slow and methodical gliding up her walls and Mickie bucked her hips in anticipation of the contact. She felt the tingle go up her spine and soon she tensed as the tongue devoured her.

She screamed Trish's name so loud she felt like they should both be temporarily deaf. She heard the bed rocking, the back of it coming into contact with the wall and she could have sworn she heard the door to her room slam. Her voice must have the power to open and close doors with the pitch alone.

Trish soon came over and cuddled up to Mickie as soon as she knew she was recovered enough to speak.

"I missed this. Pleasuring you and not asking for a thing back. I know I'll have my turn soon, but I think you need some rest. And waking up beside you would be my pleasure."

"Wow. That has got to be the single biggest orgasm I have ever had. What can I say? I missed you too babe. I can't wait to start over with you."

"You won't regret this Mick"

And with that Trish pulled the covers up over both of their bodies and flicked the light switch off, wrapping her arms around the woman she could now call hers again.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I did enjoy writing it although it turned out nothing like I expected. There will be more to come within the next week or so, so stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel!


	6. Life is a mystery

a/n: So if anyone does end up reading this, I thank you for your patience. All original idea's I've had for this story are completely out the window but that's ok. I really just needed time to better myself, and to grow and I feel like I've done that. Sadly this will be the final chapter. But if you happen to be a fan of my writing check out WhereIveGone's page as we are co-writing several stories.

Mickie had asked Victoria to come up to her room after the show. She knew that Victoria wanted her distance, and when she was ok with the "incident" that happened she would let her know. Mickie now had a much larger secret to confess. She was back with Trish, so any potential of them working things out just wouldn't work out.

When Victoria knocked on the door Mickie was hit with a wave of guilt. After answering the door and ushering her inside the room she felt sick to her stomach. She remembered Victoria's confessions and her previous experience with Molly. She didn't want to be the one to do that to her again. She couldn't be that person. But what would she do about Trish?

Obviously she loved Trish, and forgave her but something was different now. They had spent the night together in heated passion, and it was almost as if she was out of her system. She wasn't over the situation with Trish, but she wasn't over the situation with Victoria. She didn't even know there was something to be "over" with Victoria. She thought Victoria was a beautiful woman, someone who she could grow to love. But what her heart was telling her now was that maybe it had things mixed up. When she told Trish they were back together, it was what her mind wanted. She thought her heart wanted it, and maybe it still did but this was different from before

In the past Trish was the only soul she ever thought of romantically. She never had an impure thought of Victoria until now, and ofcourse when she thought Victoria was Trish in her drunken state.

"Gee for someone who wanted to talk you sure aren't saying anything." Victoria said breaking the silence.

Mickie knew what she had to say to her, she had to tell her the truth. And it was really her fault, she just had to face the problem head on and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking. I thought I was done thinking, but things are so much different now."

"Well why don't you start by explaining to me how things are different?"

Mickie sighed. She really wished she could just never tell Victoria what was so different. Then they might actually have a chance. But she dispised liars, and right now she dispised herself.

"I slept with Trish…"

She could see the shock in Victoria's eyes. It was certainly the last thing she was expecting to hear from Mickie.

Victoria didn't know what to think or how to feel. She suddenly felt like her life was a silly soap opera, and she just wanted the drama to be over.

"How the hell did that happen? She's not coming back is she?"

"She flew into Florida where I had my appearance. Just to see me apparently, she told me she wanted to get back together. We went back to my room and when I tried to tell her about you I never got the chance. She seduced me and I was weak and I gave in, and I thought I wanted her back. I thought I called you up here to break your heart Vicki. But as things are turning out I don't think I can do that. Even if mine gets broken instead, so be it. Maybe I deserve it after all the bad things I've done and all the bullshit I've put you through."

"Oh." Victoria said simply. She was pretty much speechless. During her time away from Mickie over the last few days she realized that even though she may have thought she was Trish, that she still wanted to be with her. But this changed everything. Somehow everything was different all in the span of a few days. Mickie had been with Trish, but now she wanted to be back with her? Victoria was confused.

Mickie was looking at her with hurt clear on her face. She was silently begging Victoria to say more then just "oh." If she was mad, she wanted her to be mad. If she was sad, she wanted her to be sad. But just saying "oh." Was a little insultfull.

"Well how do you feel?" She knew Victoria wasn't the most open person in the world. But she figured after what they had shared with eachother that maybe she wouldn't have as much trouble opening up to her.

"I don't know really. I've thought about everything the last couple of days, and I forgive you. But now after this. I really don't know what to think."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, you're a very genuine person. You would never go out of your way to hurt anyone else if you had a choice. You made a big mistake, and obviously you hurt me. But what I'm having a hard time believing is that you're choosing me over Trish."

"I can't quite understand why either to be honest. I've kind of always lived by the motto fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"You've fooled me twice now Mickie."

"I know I have. And I feel like a complete idiot. But I understand if it's too much for you to forgive. I don't know if I would beable to if I was in your shoes."

"You're right, it's a lot to forgive. But if there's one thing you're lucky about it's that I don't live by the same motto as you. Maybe that makes me a fool, who knows. But if there's one thing I've learned through this entire situation it's that when you love someone, you'll do just about anything. Even if it doesn't make sense to you."

"I can't believe you love me." She said happiness now flooding her body. She didn't know what she did to deserve this woman. She must have been an awesome person in a past life or something because this was just crazy.

"This isn't going to be easy Mickie. No relationship ever is. But I'm willing to try. I think in the end you'll be worth it." Victoria explained, and she was smiling now much to her own surprise.

When Mickie told her she had been with Trish again she really just wanted to punch a hole through her wall and leave. But her heart wouldn't let her. She was heartbroken before, and maybe someday she would be again. But right now it felt like everything could work itself out.

"Kiss me." Mickie said and Victoria instantly responded.

She wasn't with Trish, and she was happy. It was a miracle. Moving on was hard, especially when she didn't have closure. But she had come to terms with everything, Trish made a mistake, and it was going to cost her. But she could worry about that later. Right now she was so happy, just to have everything figured out. And to be kissing Victoria ofcourse!

If they could have both had things go their way, a lot of this wouldn't have happened. Sometimes life's not fair. And you just have to roll with the punches and see the glass half full. You can't change the past, but you can change the way you look at it. And by doing that you change the course of your future. And what a bright one they had.

The end.


End file.
